The Perfect Pair Deleted Scene
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A scene that I decided not to add in "The Perfect Pair", the song that Lisa would have sung to Tiago before Tiago showed her the wood craving he made!


**Hey guys!**

 **So if you did read, "The Perfect Pair", you're probably wondering why I didn't add the song that Pear Butter sung to Bright Mac. It's because I thought it would end up being a bit weird for Lisa to sing to Tiago…**

 **Well I been thinking about it ever since and I thought that maybe I should have added it in. And also partly because a certain kitty expected the song to be added…**

* * *

With the sun setting over the Amazon rainforest, everyone finishing up their day, a very odd couple was in a private place, with each other as they enjoyed the sunset. The couple was a male Blue macaw by the name of Tiago and a female Scarlet macaw by the name of Lisa, both at the age of eighteen. They had their wings wrapped against each other's backs while looking at the beautiful sun going down. Tiago then broke the hug as he spoke to his girlfriend.

"Happy eight year anniversary darling." Tiago said as he held onto a small flower he was holding and carefully arranged it into Lisa's head feathers.

"What?" Lisa replied. "That's way more than we been together."

"I know, but it's the first time I called you sweetie." Tiago smiled while Lisa blushed. "It's okay if you didn't get me anything." Tiago putting on a smug face as Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"Actually I did…" Lisa answered nervously. "But I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Please, I would like anything from you, what is it?" Tiago asked, with pleading eyes.

"Well, I came up with this song." Lisa said, blushing.

"Well, than sing, go ahead, I'll like it no matter what." Tiago smiled, encouraging Lisa to sing the song she made.

And then she began to sing in the most lovely voice, a voice that Tiago loved even more now.

 _We're far apart in every way_

 _But you're the best part of my day_

 _And sure as I breathe the air_

 _I know we are the perfect pair_

While Lisa sang, flashbacks occurred, as the two of them remembered all the days they spent together. Even the times they could only look at each other from across the border of the two tribes.

 _On a prickly path that goes on for miles_

 _But it's worth it just to see you smile_

Another flashback happened as they remembered one time when the two tribes leaders, Eduardo and Felipe met to try for peace, only for it to end in an argument. While everyone was distracted, Tiago signaled to Lisa that it was the perfect time to sneak away, which they did to enjoy themselves.

 _And I cannot be pulled apart_

 _From the hold you have on my heart_

 _And even if the world tells us it's wrong_

 _You're in my head like a catchy song_

And they also remembered the time when the two tribes both did their routine song, both of them were in view with each other, so instead of dancing along with their tribes they danced together, from a distance.

"Wow. It's just… wow…" Tiago commented as he loved the song so far.

"Do you like it? Be honest now." Lisa asked, a bit worried how Tiago felt.

"It's the best gift you could've given me!" Tiago said cheerfully as he put his wings to the side of his head and laid down in front of Lisa as she kept on singing.

 _The seasons change and leaves may fall_

 _But I'll be with you through them all_

 _And rain or shine, you'll always be mine_

And they remembered when they took walks together through the rainforest, despite what kind of weather it was, one time it began to ring and they both ran for cover, Tiago putting his wing over Lisa to shelter her, only for Lisa to come froward and give Tiago a big hug.

 _On a prickly path that goes on for miles_

 _You're the only one who makes it all worthwhile_

And then they remembered one time when Tiago was passing by the border and saw Lisa, she was helping to make some nests for the Scarlet families outside. She looked very tired as Tiago looked at her and felt sorry. So during the night, Tiago sneaked into the Scarlet tribe and resumed what Lisa started. Lisa came while the sun was just starting to rise, to check up on her nests only to see Tiago asleep besides one of them. Seeing that he tried to help, Lisa came over to Tiago and gently laid his head on her, so he could have a comfortable pillow.

 _And you should not blame me, too_

 _If I can't help fallin' in love with you…_

As Lisa sung the last line, she realized what she said and quickly put her wing over her beak while giving a mighty blush, Tiago doing the same. Tiago then coming close and touching heads with his girlfriend.

"Hey no fair, I was going to tell you the same thing." Tiago complained.

"You're just mad because I beat you to it." Lisa replied as she playfully pushed Tiago away.

Tiago then just put his wing over Lisa's eyes, Lisa pushing up Tiago's wing so she can see, but Tiago just pushed it back down.

"I'm telling you, I was going to cover your eyes, lead you over here." And Tiago helped Lisa walk somewhere else and when they got there, he uncovered her eyes. "And say surprise!"

In front of Lisa was a wood craving that Tiago did, it was a heart and inside of the heart was their names, a plus sign in between the names. Lisa put her wing on it and smiled, almost to tears at the hard work Tiago did.

"And then you'll say…" Tiago said from behind Lisa as he then got behind the tree that the wood craving was on. "Oh Tiago, I love you." Tiago put on his best girly voice. "And then I'll say, "I love you". Too bad it didn't work out."

"Yup." Lisa replied while blushing cherry red. "Too bad." And Lisa cuddled her head into Tiago's chest.

Lisa then separating before she locked beaks with Tiago, the two of them enjoying yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I guess this could also be a slightly alternate version of chapter 4 of The Perfect Pair. But still I hope you guys did enjoy it!**


End file.
